Doody Borken
by ImTheSpaceInvader
Summary: Anthony Delfuego was a broken man. He was tough on the outside but on the inside he was a man who was crying for help. Will Danny be able to help him? A good story. READ IT.


Doody was a broken man. He was tough on the outside but on the inside he was a man who was crying for help. He was broken because his stupid parents named him Doody at birth and not Anthony or anything because that would actually make sense. Anyways everyone bullied him because his name was Doody and made fun of him for having a name synonymous to what the birds drop on your car windows. It made Doody cry himself to sleep at night every every night and every day he had to hide the man inside of him who was broken.

One day Danny noticed that Doody wasn't doing so well. He was sitting with his legs to his chest and he was crying.

"Doody, what is the matter?" Danny asked.

"Nothing," Danny said as he cried.

"Don't lie to me Doody," Danny said, "You know that there is something wrong and so do I. You don't have anything to hide from me. Let's go to Frosty's."

"Ok." Doody said.

So then the gang went to Frosty's with Sandy and the Pink Ladies.

"Hi, Danny!" said the T-Bird and Light Red But Not Actually Light Red But Pink Lady altogether.

"Ey, fellas," Danny said epically.

"Hey, everybody…" Doody said depressingly.

"Wait a second," Kenickie exclaimed as he slid on his feet perfectly right next to Danny and Doody. Pointing at Doody. "What's the mater wtith Doody?" Kenickie then said. But Doody only just shook his head.

"You gots to tell us at some point!" Sonny yelled accidentally, but said it again much more softly for the sake of not making Doody feel worse and to not scare their youngest babyface brother of a friend of the bunch, Putty.

Pootsy sat and stared in shocked at Sonny because he yelled at Doody. Then he cried. Danny looked at Soony and glared and told him to be quite and sit down. Then Sonny did.

"Dooody we are all very worried for you we just want to know what is going on so we can help you not to feel sad please please buddy talk to us." Danny said.

Doody looked down and flipped the table and ran out of Frosty's, milk shakes and fries and burgers flied and spilt all over the place and the t-birds and pink ladies in slow motion. After the slow-mo sequence, Doody yelled, "I'M FINE OK!" he shouteded before storming of.

"DOODY" everyone screamed in shocked. Then Danny ran after Doody while the others cleaned theh food off the table and their clothes.

When Danny found Doody he was sitting alone in an ally with some gangsters surrounding him. They were going to beat him up. Little did the T-bird and fuschia opposite of man know, along with everyone else, that Doody was born with paper skin and glass bones. Every day he breaks his legs, and every night he breaks his arms. Waiting for his heart attacks to put him to sleep.

"Doody no!" Danny screamed. Then the gangsters looked over at Danny and smirked.

"Get outta here loser!" The gangsters said.

"Leave my Doody alone!" Danny shouted. The gangsters just laughed at him.

"And just what are you gonna do about it?" They mocked.

Suddenly Danny was filled with rage and he charged at the gangsters and started punching them and kicking them and picking them up and hitting the other gangsters with their flimsy bodies and then slammed all of them into a light pole.

"LEAVE MY LITTLE BRO DOODY ALONE OR I'LL SMASH YOUR SKULLS LIKE MASHED POTATOES!" DANNY SCREAMED.

Then the gangsters started to cry and ran away. "Okay okay we promise we'll never bother Doody or your friends ever again!" The gangsters cried.

"GOOD BECAUSE NEXT TIME I'LL REALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER BOTHER THEM EVERY AGAIN!"

The gangsters ran away and Danny went over to a frightened Doody and reached out his hand for him. "You okay?" Danny asked.

Doody shaked with scared and looked up and rached for Danny's hand. "You saved me," Doody said.

"Of course Doods," Danny said, "Isn't that what friends do for each other?"

"Friends…?" Doody said?

"Yes, friends," Danny said, "You are my very very very bestest friend with the whole wide world no not just a best friend you are even more you are like a little brother to me."

Doody smiled but he also started to cry. "I'm scared Danny."

Danny pressed a finger on Doody's lips with a reassuring look, hushing him. "I know. It's going to be ok, aight?"

Doody looked down. "Ok," he said.

They touched hands and suddenly…

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

DANNY WAS MPREGANATE AND HADE A BABY AND THE BABIE WAS PUTZIE


End file.
